The invention generally pertains to rifles and specifically to the lower receiver of the M16, AR style rifles and other similar rifles.
The M16 and AR style rifles target reliability of the mechanical parts as a polestar in the development of both rifles. The lower receiver of both of these styles of rifles accommodates the trigger and firing control parts. Any restriction of the free movement of these parts may cause the rifle to malfunction. Current M16 and AR style rifles have nothing to prevent blown primers and debris from falling into or lodging about and under the trigger and other firing control parts.
Some innovations have taken to providing protection for the working mechanisms of various firearms from external elements, such as moisture, dust and/or dirt. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,507 issued to Dennis, Jr. discloses a guard cover that bolts over the remote trigger mechanism to prevent intrusion of dust and other debris from the ambient environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,829 to Bosco et al. discloses a removable weather shield designed to closely conform to and contact the exterior surface of the rifle to provide an adequate sealing of the firing mechanism from the external environment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,340 to Bogg, Jr. teaches a shield for a gun firing mechanism. The shield protects the bolt mechanism from moisture, dust and dirt and may be readily removed to permit use of the weapon. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,004 to Essary discloses a protective cover for the firing mechanism of a muzzle loading rifle. The protective cover is a tubular sleeve that covers the external firing mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,367 to Gamble et al. discloses a protector for muzzle loading rifles, which may be removed from the hammer and flash pan assembly for use of the rifle yet remain attached to the rifle so as not to be lost. U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,334 to Steen teaches a cover member designed to protect only the breech and trigger mechanisms of rifles, shotguns and the like. The mechanism completely covers the firing mechanism including the trigger of the gun thereby excluding rain, dust and undesirable elements from the covered parts. Although considerations have been given for protecting the trigger and firing mechanisms from external elements, nothing has been innovated for protecting the trigger and firing control parts of the M16 and AR style rifles from blown primers and debris.
Therefore, there is a need to produce a fitted receiver gasket for the M16 and AR style rifles to prevent and/or block debris and blown primers from falling into and restricting movement of the trigger and/or firing control parts.
Additionally, the fitted receiver gasket for the M16 and AR style rifle fits into the bottom of the lower receiver and remains in position by installation of the trigger and trigger spring.
Lastly, the installed fitted receiver gasket allows free movement of the trigger and firing control parts while preventing other debris from falling into or under the trigger and fire control parts.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following specification and drawings.